


6. Dragged Away

by GayKinnie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 2 trial, Mondo dies, Taka is sad and in disbelief, This hurt :(, sad days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKinnie/pseuds/GayKinnie
Summary: 2nd trial but with more Ishimaru thoughts





	6. Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post so it's late! Sorry

Things were moving too fast. Mondo would never- could never do such a thing. Ishimaru looked into his best bro’s face and Mondo gave him this sorrowful look. He began to apologize, but it was just background noise as static filled his head. No, no. This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening.

“Stop! Stop apologizing! WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING?! You didn’t do it! NO,” Ishimaru yelled and sobbed. He wiped away the tears quickly. This isn’t real, it’s just a nightmare. His only friend isn’t a killer.

“Aniki, I’m sorry. I just-”

“You just what? Why? WHY?! WHY ARE YOU STILL APOLOGIZING?! Tell the you didn’t do it!” Tears came out in abundance. He gripped Mondo’s jacket. He felt utterly off, the floor unstable. Warm hand encased his face. 

“Taka I.. I was too weak.”

Monokuma’s dreadful voice popped up, “Puhuhuhu! Enough blabbering! Time for voting!” Ishimru tried to scream for it to stop. Nononono, this isn’t happening. He looked at Mondo and pressed his button. Maybe he wouldn’t be caught.

“And you guys picked , drum rolll please!! Mondo Oowada. Puhuhu congrats guy Mondo is the blackened!” Ishimaru felt his heart stop. Nonono no no NO!

“Wow it was almost unanimous. Except for poor Kiyotaka who voted for… himself-” the doll growled, “-you’re on thin ice! Vote for who you thought killed them dammit.” Mondo turned to him in shock. Mondo was shaking, was he afraid? He moved to Taka who felt like the world itself was falling apart. 

“But for some extra fun, I’ll tell you dummies Mondo’s secret! Puhuhuhu,” Monokuma chirped, and Mondo’s face turned a ghostly pale. He stuttered out small ‘no’s and looked 5 seconds away from fainting.

“Oh but yes! Puhuhu Mondo’s secret was that he was a killer before this!" Taka couldn't breathe, what did the rodent mean. "Yep! Mondo killed his very own brother! Getting experience I suppose~." Mondo eyes were widen as he reached out for Taka. Taka was dazed, no Mondo wouldn't, not the Mondo he knew. The Mondo he knew loved dogs and took every dog he saw in. The Mondo he knew loved his gang, loved his brother. He wouldn't do this. They are lying, they are lying, liars liars liarsliarsliarsliarsliars!

"No..no. Tell them they're lying Mondo! Tell them!"

"Aniki, I'm-"

"You didn't do it! You didn't! They're lying!" 

Mondo looked down, ashamed. Taka didn't want to admit defeat. Stall, take up time.

"Taka at least let me explain-"

"Explain what? Your brother or Chihiro, Mondo," Kirigiri butt in. Taka wanted to snarl at her, this was just mind games, she should know that. Taka swallowed the urge to run to Mondo and hold him. Just one last time please. 

"Mondo they're lying! Tell me they are lying!!" Taka stared helplessly at Mondo he needed answers. He got a sad look and Mondo began to walk over and take off his coat. But just as he reached Taka, he was taken away by chain. Taka reached. 'I will save you Aniki," he thought trying to grasp his hand. His hand wrapped around the bikers. Mondo was safe. Until the grip started slipping and Mondo was yanked onto a bike. Taka heard screaming as he watched his best friend die. 

He gripped the cage, not believing it. No he can't be…

Yasuhiro's hands gripped his shoulders and tried to pull him away. He tightened his grip, he wasn't leaving Mondo. No!

"Taka, man you gotta get up."

"No no nononono!"

And as he was dragged away, the hands felt an awful lot like a chain pulling to his doom.


End file.
